galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zonnel
Zonnel appeared in 1998 TV series called Ultraman Gaia. Zonnel (ゾンネル Zonneru) is a kaiju that was awakened by Hiroya. Awoken and placed under control by Hiroya Fujimiya, also known as Ultraman Agul, this massive beast was led to the surface to destroy Diglobe. X.I.G. attacked it first with its powerful jet fighters, but simple rockets and missiles failed to destroy the beast. Not knowing what Ultraman Agul was doing, Gamu Takayama transformed into Ultraman Gaia and managed to fight the beast to a standstill until Ultraman Agul appeared. Ultraman Agul leaped onto its back and began to pry the massive shell apart and a beam of pure energy fired upward as Ultraman Agul aimed it at the falling Diglobe. The meteor-like alien was hit by the beam and destroyed completely, but the blast also took its toll on Zonnel and nearly killed it. With Diglobe dead and Ultraman Agul vanishing, Ultraman Gaia picked up the monster and flew away. He blasted a hole in the side of a mountain and dropped the kaiju inside before closing it shut. Another Zonnel appeared as Zonnel Ⅱ (ゾンネル二代目 Zonneru Nidaime). Weeks later when Ultraman Agul turned his back on humanity, the giant awoken a second Zonnel deep underground in the Arizona desert. The massive monster rose up and was attacked by the American army, but the beast's energy balls destroyed the tank battalion in just a few short blasts. X.I.G. soon attacked the beast from the air, but even their strength wasn't enough to stop the rampaging kaiju. Hearing the news in Japan, Gamu transformed into Ultraman Gaia and flew to America to fight the beast. Zonnel once again fought the hero, pushing him back with tackles and claw swipes. As Gaia's timer began to flash, the hero began to charge his Photon Edge, but remembering the words of a friend whom reminded him that these creatures are merely animals, Gaia instead used his calming beam on the angered kaiju. Weakened, Zonnel turned around and retreated back underground and Ultraman Gaia returned to Japan. Months later, as Zogu led the swarm of Dobishi on an all out strike against the Earth, Zonnel once again awoke to fight. The powerful guardian unleashed its attacks into the swarm of alien insects, but the holes simply closed shut with more. In response, the swarm attacked the creature with a Kaiser Dobishi, but choosing to defend the creature, the American armed forces unloaded on the Kaiser Dobishi with dozens of tanks. The weapons fired round after round into alien before it fell down dead, but the swarm continued to rage and Zonnel continued to fight until the very end of the Dobishi and Zogu. Powers and Abilities Generation I * Fireball: Zonnel can launch explosive fireballs from his mouth that can destroy a tank fleet in a couple hits. Zonnel is extremely accurate with them. * Shell Energy: Zonnel has a great amount of energy within his shell that can destroy like a nuke if not used right. Zonnel can also open it and use it like a beam fired directly upwards. Generation II * Fireball: Zonnel can launch explosive fireballs from his mouth that can destroy several Dobishi. Zonnel is extremely accurate with them. * Shell Energy: Zonnel has a great amount of energy within his shell that can destroy like a nuke if not used right. Zonnel can also open it and use it like a beam fired directly upwards. ** Energy Transfer: Zonnel can donate its energy to the XIG in order to reawaken the Ultras. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Quadrupedal Creatures Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1998 Category:Ultraman Universe